


I can Explain

by absolute_walnut



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: #bobby lives, #kevin lives, AU, Crossover, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Sexual Tension, So AU its not even funny, Sorry Not Sorry, Wings, because why not, but nothing will come of it, i actually hate that ship, i said danny/sam, its a little funny, no phantom planet, random Tucker/Kwan, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_walnut/pseuds/absolute_walnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's going to check out some apparently 'ghostly' deaths. Dean and Sam are going to do a routine salt and burn. Guess what? It's the same place. But what does Castiel know of the infamous Halfa? Could Danny help them save the world (this time)? Set after the season 8 finale (ish), Bobby lives, AU, NO PHANTOM PLANET! Danny is around 17. Rated T for cursing and sexual innuendos. I tagged Danny/Sam, but I'm not doing anything with that. I don't ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One of Those Days

Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park, flew over an unfamiliar countryside. The sun had set only moments ago, but it was already getting cold. Not that Danny minded, he was good at cold. Ice was one of the many powers that he gained as a result of him being half dead. Half ghost. Whatever.  
Danny been flying for two days now, heading towards a town that had apparently had some 'ghost related deaths'. Personally, Danny thought that people were being over dramatic again, but if the deaths were his kind of problem and he ignored them, then the people wouldn't stand much of chance. More lives would be taken. No, much better to check and make sure.  
Besides, Amity had been so quiet lately, he was bored. Only the Box Ghost and other weak spirits came out lately. He needed a challenge, and Sam and Tucker had said they could handle it while he went to check this out.  
Danny let his thoughts slip away as he shot past trees, racing towards a faint light. That would probably be the town. He breathed in the cool air. It had been so long since he'd been to the country, he'd forgotten how dark it got. Even his ghost night vision was straining to see the land racing past beneath him. But then something flickered to life beneath him. What was that? Too small to be a house, but not the steady shine of head lights. It looked almost looked like fire.  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Danny decided to check it out. Speeding down to the small patch of flickering light, he slowed his descent as the trees brushed past. It was a fire; not huge, but not small either. He launched a shot of Phantom Phreese at the flames, immediately extinguishing the fire. He landed by the charred ground that was now encased in a block of ice. His eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden dark, Danny ignited a handful of ectoplasm, looking for what could have started the fire.  
He peered into the ice with the aid of the ghostly green light. Though the block came up to his waist, the source appeared to be at the bottom of a hole. "Weird." Danny muttered to himself, looking closer. He jumped when he saw that at the bottom was a charred skeleton in an old rotting casket. Looking around he realized he was standing in what looked like an ancient graveyard.  
"But how did that happen?" Danny wondered out loud trying to think of why a grave would be dug up and on fire. It didn't make sense. Maybe some kids were playing a really creepy joke? Maybe some Satanist weirdos performing a ritual? Who knows, but there would have to be someone to- oh.  
Danny realized too late that he couldn't be alone, and started to turn, but the clicks of a shotgun being loaded sounded behind him. He spun to see two men melt out of the shadows. Danny panicked, turning intangible and taking off, the men shooting at him. Even though he was intangible a burning curled in the flesh of Danny's left calf where a shot had hit it's mark. He faltered, but he tried to fly on, gasping with agony as more shots riddled his body. Danny's brain was getting foggy as he wondered how bullets could hit him while intangible, but he couldn't focus. Whatever the reason was it hurt. Danny tried to access invisibility, but it just caused his vision to blur. He stumbled on air as two more shots hit his back and he fell to the ground, blacking out.

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean Winchester toed the unconscious figure with a look of confusion. It's head was covered with shock of white hair that wisped in a non-existent breeze. It's entire body seemed to produce a faint glow, and it was encased in what looked like a hazmat suit.  
Sam Winchester stared in wonder at the strangest 'ghost' he'd ever seen. He was tangible and completely colored, not the washed out grays of most spirits. "No clue, you wanna see if Bobby's got anything on it?" Sam tore his eyes away from the figure to meet his brother's gaze.  
"If he does I've never heard of it, but I'll give it a try." Dean turned to pull out his phone to dial Bobby Singer.  
Sam turned the thing over to get a look at it. He clicked on a flashlight and was shocked to see that it was a kid. 'Looks like a kid.' He mentally corrected himself. This thing was definitely not a human. They had seen the thing fly for gods sake, and the thing that had materialized around the grave, plunging them into darkness pierced by that ghostly green light.  
Thinking of it, Sam turned to see what had extinguished the flame. He couldn't believe what he found. It wasn't some huge object, but a block of ice.  
"What the-" Sam murmured. He touched the ice, but jerked his hand back immediately. The stuff had seemed to crawl onto his flesh as if trying to consume him.  
Sam heard Dean close his phone and huff dejectedly. Sam shot the ice another look, before going to see if Dean had learned what they were dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write for the Supernatural/Danny Phantom collective because the crossover idea seems really fun. And also hilarious. So I hope it doesn't suck. Please let me know.  
> Reviews are love,  
> ~Scatterbrainz


	2. The Trunk of the Impala

"Oh Hell no!" Dean Winchester roared, standing protectively in front of his car. This was ridiculous! How could Sammy even suggest that he- that thing-Sam was being absolutely unreasonable. "That-that whatever-the-hell-it-is is NOT going in my car!" Dean spluttered.  
"Dean," Sam said putting on his best bitch face, "we need to get this thing away from people. Who knows what it could be?" Sam glanced down at the glowing figure.  
Dean huffed with frustration running a hand through his hair. "But what if it goes off? What if it makes more of that weird ice or whatever? We can get a rental to lug this thing around." He nudged it with his foot.  
Sam seemed to ignore Dean's indignant ranting. He gingerly lifted the creature off the ground and hefted it over one shoulder where it hung, limp as a rag doll. "Dean," he ground out, frustrated, "people are going to get hurt. We have to get this out of here."  
Dean sighed, but shut his mouth and stepped aside. "Okay, fine, but put it in the trunk." He grunted, petulantly.  
Sam opened the trunk with one hand and awkwardly shifted the- the thing into the trunk of the impala. Dean clambered into the driver's seat feeling disgruntled. He heard Sam shut the back and open the door next to him. He started the car, heading off to the Bat Cave at top speed. They needed to find out what this was.

Danny was in a lot of pain. What the heck happened? His body leaked ectoplasm from small wounds that were almost closed. If his body was only now healing he must have gotten hit with some pretty bad stuff. Danny shortly entertained the idea that Plasmius had finally dropped the Houdini act and was coming out of hiding, but quickly dismissed it. Vlad didn't really aim to hurt Danny. Besides, Vlad would have already burst in demanding that Danny and his mother join Vlad in his quest for world domination or whatever the fruit loop was after these days. Danny snorted at the thought. Ah, memories.  
He looked at his surroundings. It was dark and he tried to ignite a hand full of ectoplasm, but only a slight flicker sparked before it fizzled out. Danny didn't know what was going on, but the events of the graveyard came back to him foggily. Whoever had done this seemed to know how to hurt him, even when he was intangible. Come to think of it, how was that possible? Those (two?) men had shot him with something that could only have been ghost tech, but it had looked like normal guns!  
Caught up in his inner struggle, Danny was startled by the the muffled sound of footsteps approaching. He tensed, curling up and trying to go invisible. They were coming from the other side of the- what was this? A room? A cell? It felt too small to be either, not that he really wanted to go poking around in the dark. Whatever it was it was suddenly flooded with light.  
A figure was silhouetted by the blinding light. It looked like a parking garage, but the ceiling was abnormally high. Danny registered that he was in the trunk of a car, but his mind buzzed when he saw the gun that the figure was holding. It was just a normal gun. Danny groaned internally. Where had his life gone so wrong that he registered a shotgun as normal?  
The man seemed rather taken aback at the sight that greeted him, causing Danny to sigh in relief. The man must think that Danny had escaped, thank god for invisibility. But he only cocked his head and called "Sam, the thing's awake."  
How could the man see- but then Danny's heart stopped. Sam? Sam was here? Had these man taken her? What was happening? His panic must have showed in his face because the man took a step back putting his hands up. "Easy, freaky ghost thing." He muttered nervously like someone trying to calm a frightened animal.  
A huge man appeared by his side, looking worried and carrying another shotgun. "Dean," he said in a warning voice, his eyes fixed on Danny. "what did you do?"  
The other man-Dean-looked a little offended. "It was awake when I opened the trunk. I don't know what's got it freaked." he said, his eyes jerking away from Danny for a second to shoot the giant a stink eye.  
Danny was still trying to calm his racing heart. They don't look like the kidnapping type (a type Danny unfortunately had come to recognize), but those guns didn't exactly inspire trust. There were other people named Sam, right? There was no way they had his Sam. His years of being slapped in the face with horrible lack coincidence begged to differ.  
"Who are you?" Danny decided on. That was a good place to start. If they were his typical opponent they would start monologuing and he could find a way out.  
They looked at each other and then back at Danny. The taller man lowered his gun. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."  
Danny's mind froze. If that was Sam then-then they didn't have his Sam? What the hell was going on?

Dean hadn't really looked beyond the glowing shock of hair and the flying thing, but Sam had meant it when he said this thing must have died young. In the back of his mind he wondered why the choice of spandex? Perhaps it had died in the '70s? That would explain the hair, too.  
The thing looked confused, but didn't lash out like most spirits. This thing defiantly wasn't a ghost, but what was it?  
The thing seemed to have become less corporeal since last night, his color drained almost completely and his edges blurred. When it spoke Dean almost laughed. It's voice was so harsh, like it had been minding it's own business and got its rights violated.  
Sam put his gun down, and the thing eyed them suspiciously. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said in a slow voice. It was obviously a prompt for the thing's name, but he only stared at Sam like Sam was lying to him and wanted to see the thing's reaction.  
When it just continued to stare at Sam, Dean stepped in. "And what-sorry-who are you?" The thing swung it's eyes over to Dean slowly, as if not wanting to look away from Sam. Acid green eyes pierced Dean, analyzing him, Dean could see mistrust in the expression.  
"Man, if he keeps looking at you like that, Cas is gonna get jealous." Sam snickered.  
Dean's head snapped to face him."Damn it, Sam, this is serious." He turned back to the thing, it looked confused again, but the panic was fading. "So what are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:I'm completely ignoring the trails shit and Sam's inner angel stuff. Why? Because it was dumb. So Cas, Bobby and Kevin are all living in the Bat Cave. The gang's all together. Except Charlie, but I may have her pop up later. No promises.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took a while. I kind of just meant for this to be a oneshot, but it got such a response I figured I'd keep it up. Y'all found my only weakness, reviews. But seriously, I can't express my gratitude for all the love this story got. <3 Anyway, this chapter was slow, but I needed to start shaping a plot. Oh, and this won't be a Destiel fic, but the shipping will be there.


	3. The Not Sam

Danny was confused. If this man was Sam, then they didn’t his Sam. But since when had things been that easy? The men had seemed confused as well. The shorter one, Dean, had asked him what he was. That could be good. They may not know who he was, his friends and family would be safe if something happened to him.  
Not that he planned on letting something happen. Despite the guns, these two acted kind of goofy. References to Dean’s girlfriend and bickering like siblings, these two didn’t seem to dangerous at all.  
But- those guns reminded him otherwise. They had shot him down efficiently, embarrassingly, easily. How could two whack-jobs know how to handle guns so well? Though that brought him back to the question of why they were hanging out in a graveyard burning a corpse. What was that abou-  
Danny was startled out of his thoughts when the edge of a riffle nudged against his shoulder. Danny flinched hard and his head shot up, his eyes locking on the tall one, who was holding the gun. Danny gazed at him scorchingly.  
“Sorry, sorry. You had just stopped responding and I wondered what was up.” the not Sam raised his hands, moving the gun away. He looked slightly apologetic, but Danny could also see the calculating look in his eyes. This man was playing good cop with him, and Danny wasn’t going to fall for it.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, just focusing on my healing bullet wounds. How may I be of service?” Danny spat, gesturing his hands to the oozing holes on his arms and using his usual witty-banter voice. Now that he had regained some of his confidence, he could proceed in his normal fashion. Kick butt and fly away. Yep, that was totally how this was gonna go.  
He thought Dean might have snickered, but when he glanced at the other man his face was stoic.  
“Well, I had asked what you were, and he,” Dean jabbed a finger at the tall man on his left, “wanted to know if you remembered your name.” He stared at Danny expectantly.  
“Why wouldn’t I remember my own name?” Danny quirked an eyebrow. What was up with these guys? They asked the weirdest questions.

This kid was weird. They asked what he was and he got hung up on his name. Go figure.  
Dean shrugged, “People don’t sometimes, it depends on how long you’ve been dead.”  
That sobered the kid up. He looked surprised, but not teary or disbelieving as most did. No, he looked more impressed, like he had known but hadn’t expected Dean to figure it out.  
“Do you often meet dead people? ‘Cause you might wanna look for some help.” the kid quipped. “Though, to be fair, I should give you the benefit of the doubt, seeing as you’re the one holding a gun.”  
That-that wasn’t quite the reaction he’d been expecting. Dean looked to Sam, who met his gaze. What the Hell was with this kid?  
But it seemed that he wasn’t done. “What? No snarky comment undermining my rights as a human being? I’m surprised, you seem the type.”

 

It may not have been the smartest thing Danny could have done, but he was so tired of being treated inferior for doing the right thing. He was a hero who saved lives, and all people did was blame him for everything that went wrong. He would later admit that his temper had gotten the better of him.  
As it was, he now had two potentially angry men with guns staring at him with disbelief painted across their faces. That was not good.  
Danny desperately tried intangibility, attempting to sink through the floor, but it didn’t work. Now the pair where looking at each other and Danny was starting to panic. How does he get into these messes?!  
But then the shorter of the pair let out a bark of laughter. The-not-Sam-Sam glared at him reproachfully and turned back to Danny, who was looking a lot less confident as the gun followed.  
Dean caught his breath and said, “Well, look at you, Mr. Ghosts-are-people-too.” he chuckled. He turned to the taller, “You two should trade notes, that was something like your usual Monsters have feelings spiel.” He turned to leave, Not-Sam looking irritated. “I’m getting the Holy Encyclopedia and Bobby, be right back.”  
Not Sam shouted “Which one?” at Dean’s retreating figure.  
“The one with wings! You really think I’d bring Kevin out here?” he sniggered and Danny heard a door open and shut, leaving him and the Not-Sam alone.

So while Dean got to go make eyes at Cas, Sam had to stay here and watch the thing. Great.  
It had appeared to have lost some of it’s confidence after Dean had laughed at it. It had almost looked frightened for a moment, but was now just back on confusion.  
Sam really didn’t know what to make of the kid. One moment he was fading into shadows, the next he’s angry because his human rights are being stepped on. He doesn’t seem surprised that he’s dead, yet he jokes they need help for thinking him so. Seeing them silent made him jumpy and anxious, yet their threatening only gave him confidence.  
Now, left alone with him, Sam took the time to see what he looked like awake. He couldn’t have been more than 19, but his stance,even in the back of the impala, showed experienced fighter. Sam knew the tensed shoulders and the watchful look, but never from something they’d hunted, only from other hunters.  
As Sam attempted to pick the boy apart in his mind, minutes pass. The door that led from the garage to the bunker opened. Sam turned to see Bobby, Dean and Cas, but Cas looked off. He marched ahead of Dean and Bobby, taking Sam’s arm and grabbing Dean’s, heading back inside. Dean looked surprised, but handed his gun to Bobby when he walked past, gesturing towards the boy and Bobby nodded.  
What was this going to be about, Sam wondered.


	4. Danny is Still in the Trunk and Questioning Everyone's Mental Health

“What’s up?” Sam seemed as confused as Dean felt as Cas dragged the two into the bunker. He stopped mid way between the garage and the kitchen, as if he was worried of being overheard.  
When he turned around Dean almost slammed into him and Sam sniggered. “Do you know who that is?” Cas said, urgently.  
Sam looked at Dean before glancing back at the angel. “No, I’m not even sure what it is. Why? Is it dangerous?” Dean questioned.  
“That,” Cas almost smiled, “could buy us the time we need to finish translating the tablets.”

Bobby Singer had put up with a lot in his life. He’d killed a lot of monsters, he’d saved a lot of lives, but he had never thought that he’d see a corporeal ghost with the body of a teenager and a fondness for snappy comebacks. It seemed so aware, unlike most of the ghosts they’d dealt with. That made Bobby question whether or not it actually was a ghost, as in their typical dead spirit. Cas had seemed pretty worked up about it. Maybe it was the ghost of an angel?  
His thoughts were interrupted by a swish of feathers, followed by the bang of the garage door. Cas was standing next to him, Dean and Sam stumbled through the door. Cas wore a somber look, almost apologetic.  
The ghost looked worried, flinching when he noticed Cas. His head turned back at the sound of the door and he leered at the sight of the brothers, but his heart just didn’t seem to be in it. His eyes trailled back to the angel almost automatically. Then Cas did something entirely unexpected. He bowed.  
“My apologies, halfa, they did not know what they were doing.” He gestured to Sam and Dean, who looked just as confused as Bobby felt. Bobby looked at Cas, then the kid, who looked uncomfortable.  
“It’s fine,” the ghost mumbled, sounding slightly embarrassed, “You don’t have to call me that. Could you just tell me where I am?”  
Bobby had never been more confused in all of his life. The kid was acting like Cas had called him some formal title. And he didn’t question Cas, none of the snappy comebacks he had given Dean, Sam or Bobby. He acted like just he’d found an ally, one that he didn’t seem excited about.  
Cas just kept his formal tone, like he was addressing royalty. “You are in the Batcave.” Dean held his head in his hands and the kid quirked an eyebrow. When he saw that the angel was being serious, he began to laugh hysterically.  
“Cas,” Dean said, elbowing Sam, who was struggling to keep in his own chuckles, “you know I only call it that as a joke.”

Danny just couldn’t help himself. This was by far the most peculiar ghost he’d ever seen. What was up with the shadowed wings? He was obviously powerful,judging by the teleportation, but he didn’t glow, didn’t float, and didn’t seem to understand what went on around him. That, and he hung around ghost hunters. What kind of ghost showed him respect?”  
“Well, thank god that’s cleared up.” Danny smirked, turning to Dean. “And I assume this is Batman?”  
Dean looked ready to sink into the floor, but the other ghost turned to him. “Dean, how did he know?” his voice turned accusatory, “Have you been threatening him?”  
Okay, the halfa thought, some ghosts don’t understand sarcasm, but this was just too great. Big tough macho guy called himself Batman, and Not Sam was bent over with laughter. The old man just started to walk out of the room, muttering about damn kids wasting his time. Danny just couldn’t take these guys seriously anymore, shotguns or no.  
“Well, then what’s your name, feathers?” Danny sniggered at the winged ghost.  
He seemed taken aback. “Pardon me, halfa, but why would you call me feathers?”  
Danny was suspicious, but answered. “The giant wings. What’s up with those anyway? They’re kinda hard to see. Selective intangibility? And still waiting on that name.”  
A collective intake of breath came from the two men, and even the old man paused at the door. The angel, however, looked pleased. “My name is Castiel, but my friends-” He gestured to the men, “have shortened it to Cas for convenience. As for my wings,” he flexed the appendages, “they are on another plane of existence. Most are not able to see them.”  
Danny could kinda get that, he’d functioned on other planes before. “So, are they permanently stuck in the ghost zone, or what?”  
Cas looked confused at this, tilting his head slightly. It gave Danny the fleeting impression of an owl. “No, I don’t exist on the same plane as the kind that you are familiar with. You mistake me, I am not a ghost, as you are. I was an angel of the lord, before I fell from heaven.”  
This threw Danny off a bit. Was this guy nuts? Perhaps he was from a deeper part than most of the ghosts he was used to. He’d met some that had gone completely mad, but not to this extent. They had thought themselves human again, not some bizarre religious icon. “Yeah, okay. Pray tell me your, um, holiness, where are you from?”  
“I just told you,” Cas sounded confused, “I am from heaven. And I am not very holy anymore, you needn’t call me any such terms, ‘Cas’ will do perfectly fine.”  
Danny was getting suspicious by this point. This day had spiraled down into levels of too weird. “Yeah, okay, whatever.” He turned to Dean, “Be honest, Batman, who are you working for? Is this Plasmius’ doing? Seems like Mr.Fallen Angel over there is his kind of crazy. Seriously, when will that frootloop get it that I won’t join him.” He threw his hands in the air.  
Dean looked confused again, but Not Sam stepped in. “I know it may sound crazy, but-” He gestured his hands for a minute, before looking at Cas for help. “Well, you have more proof than we do.”  
Danny looked at the man trying to explain himself, and felt a slight pang of sympathy. “So you’re crazy too. Glad we got that cleared up. Can I leave?”  
The man shut his mouth for a moment, before looking at the “angel” again. “Why do we need him? We can deal with the angels on our own.”  
But Cas was still looking at Danny. “You don’t believe me.” It wasn’t a question, but more an accusation.  
“No,” Danny shook his head, “how could I?”  
There was the head tilt again. “How do you mean?” Cas looked genuinely curious.  
“Well,” Danny said, “if you were an angel, and that is a very big if, why are there ghosts? Why don’t my kind go off to heaven?”  
The winged ghost lifted an eyebrow. “Well you wouldn’t go, because you aren’t dead.” Danny winced and the two men looked surprised, looking at Cas in hope of an explanation. “And as for the rest of your ghosts, they are just extremely powerful souls that refuse to leave in death and their minds are addled by time spent on your unique plain.”  
“Uh-huh,” Danny looked sceptical, “and how much time have you done on the, uh, ‘plain’?”


	5. The Battle of the Office Biuldings

Dean Winchester had spent a lot of his life feeling rather confused, it was a sensation he had become almost acostomed to. This, this was a bit more than simply confused, he was uttrly lost. An undead ghost, who, by the way, was supposed to be powerful enough to stop thousands of angels, able to see Cas’s wings, and chalked up everything around him to insanity. He needed a drink.  
The demon cuffs seemed to keep the thing where it was, but Dean was still uneasy when Cas insisted he be brought inside.The ghost protested loudly about being brought deeper into their “Batcave cult-lair”. Dean wanted to smack Sam for how loud he laughed at that. Seriously, could everyone just forget about that?  
Dean was all for pitching the thing into the dungeon with Crowley, but Cas wouldn’t hear of it. He claimed that it was a guest and they needed it’s help (but Cas didn’t take their ‘guest’'s cuffs off either).  
They settled in the living room, around the map table. Dean disappeared into the kitchen for a beer. When he returned, the ghost was trying to simultaneously scooch away from Cas and convince him that it believed him.  
“No no, I get it, and I’m sure god’s just having tea at the beach during all this.” It’s chair tipped and Sam caught him from the back. The ghost let out a small sound of surprise at the sight of Sam.  
Cas wasn’t oblivious, but he may not have understood that someone could have absolutely no faith in him or his father. “Halfa, you must see reason. People will get hurt if you don’t listen.”  
This seemed to have the opposite effect of what Cas intended, as the thing narrowed its eyes at Cas. “Was that a threat?” It glared at Cas. “Because if you know of me you know that I will not let you or your-” he gave Sam a distasteful glance, “goons hurt anyone. I will stop you, and when I do you will regret crossing me.” It’s acid green eyes flashed brighter.  
Cas must have realized his mistake, because he shook his head. “That is not what I meant, we save people, not-”  
“Oh yeah?” Ghost boy cut Cas off, giving him a piercing look. “Then who killed those people in the town where Shotguns one and two just happened to be hanging around?’ he gestured to Sam and Dean. “Weren’t those people killed out on the road, perhaps even by an old graveyard? Maybe you creeps see that as saving people, but where I’m from we call that murder.” He spat.  
“Hey,” Dean was sick of this guy making assumptions about stuff he didn’t know about. “you know so much about ghosts, you should know we were just killing one. Of course, your kind may count that as murder, but he was killing our people.”  
The ghost’s face fell, and his tone went from angry to condescending “Oh yeah, because you can kill something that’s already dead. Sorry genius, but you’re not fooling anyone.”  
Cas seemed to realize what was going on, “Halfa, your type of ghosts are not what he speaks of, he means ordinary spirits that hold on to this world by threads of their old lives.”  
“Will you stop saying ‘my type’, you are one of us. There are only races of ghosts from the ghost zone. People don’t just stay here, people don’t go to the magic kingdom in the sky, they are twisted into poltier ghosts or they fade, they don’t just-” he threw his cuffed hands up, “hang out.”  
Dean interjected here, “Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing? I mean, maybe I didn’t hear the whole ‘not dead’ thing right, but it sounded like you’re just a ghost screwing around before you die, but that’s...” A look crossed Dean’s face as realization dawned on his face. “Or, oh, I get it. ‘Halfa’. Half dead, whoa, that is… How does that work?” He looked at Cas.  
Cas seemed to have reached his limit of having his existence questioned. He reached two fingers out to the ghost’s forehead. The thing jerked back, but Sam held his chair again and Cas’ angel mojo invaded him.

It took about thirty seconds for Danny to regain his sense of awareness. Where was he? A slight pain came to him every time he woke with that question on his mind. Somedays he hated his life.  
The sounds of shouted and the clink of blades invaded his ears. Danny sat up, opening his eyes. He saw thousands of shadowed winged creatures the size of buildings. They held swords of pure light, meeting in battle that looked as feral as it sounded.  
Transfixed by the celestial beings, Danny didn’t notice Cas next to him for a long time. He started, turning to the short winged man.  
“Horrifying, isn’t it?” He gestured towards the creatures. “My brothers and sisters’ war. So many dead, I remember some of these during times of peace.”  
Danny turned back to the terrifying battle before him. “Those...those are-”  
“My people, yes. Although, those are true forms. That one-” he pointed to a monstrous shape that moved so fast that if it weren’t so huge, Danny was sure he wouldn’t be able to see it. “that was Balthazar. He was a good friend and saved my life more times than I could count.” Cas swallowed hard. “He will not perish in this battle, he dies eons later.”  
Danny looked at Cas. “You mean that this is-”  
“The past? Yes. How else do we learn from mistakes if we could not look back? Well, we can look, but Father didn’t stay around quite long enough to encourage the whole ‘learning’ bit.”  
In that moment, Danny saw age flood Cas’s face. “I still think you’re nuts. But,” Danny looked back at the war. “that looks pretty real. I don’t know about angel, but if those things are loose, that does not sound like something that will sort itself out.”  
Danny watched the shapes for a long time. Cas made occasional introductions, but Danny’s mind buzzed in the background. One thing was for sure, if those were on his planet, he was going to have to fix that. He was so screwed.


	6. Our Father, Who art an Asshole

Well the mojo had certainly worked. The kid had gone from wanting to throw them in an insane asylum to asking what the plan was. Cas took the cuffs off, and though Dean seemed to think it was a bit rash, Sam was just glad they could all stop feeling so damn nervous.  
Danny (for the ghost’s name turned out to be Danny) gave both the brothers quite a scare when they took the cuffs off. It turned out that most of his type of spirits preferred to float constantly, never touching the ground. Ignorant to this particular fact, Dean almost spit out his beer when, the moment the cuffs were removed, Danny rose about a foot off the ground and stayed there, like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. Sam was amused at Dean’s overreaction, but couldn’t help glance at the kid repeatedly. That was just unsettling.  
“So,” Danny sounded serious now, looking down at the map table. “angels.”  
The mood shifted. “Yeah, angels.” Sam said, not wanting to wait for sexual tension one and two (Dean and Cas) to decide who would talk. “They’re everywhere, invaded after one of them, a guy called Metatron, gave them all the boot and closed the pearly white gates.”  
Danny looked at Cas, “I’ll get back to that bit,” Danny looked confused, but pressed on, looking to Cas “but I take it you can shrink down somehow, seeing as people haven’t started screaming about giant office buildings with wings waging war.”  
This threw Sam off. What the hell was he talking about ‘office buildings’? But Cas seemed to understand. “We take human vessels.”  
Danny’s face twisted into a look of disgust, “you mean that you- you are-”  
Cas nodded again. “I am in a human host. He was a holy man, he actually prayed for this.”  
The look didn’t go away, but Danny seemed to put it aside for a moment. “So- if these things take humans, and are still at war, they’re killing people. Is that what’s going on?”  
“Yep,” Dean piped up, “saying it’s heaven knocking, then using the meat suits for warfare.”  
Danny winced. “Way to put it gently, Batman.” he muttered. “So why did Meta-man give the angels the boot?”  
Sam snorted. “Isn’t that the question of the hour? Because he’s crazy.”  
“Dick with wings.” Dean grumbled.  
Cas glanced at them before turning back to Danny. “He wants to be God.”  
Danny was sceptical. “Yeah, you’d mentioned the big man, why doesn’t he just step in? Or do his kids just have to ‘fight their own battles’?”  
Cas’ face morphed into stone. “Our father has been missing for eons. Few believe he even exists anymore.”

 

Danny’s head was spinning. This was just a little off. A few hours ago, angels and god were all a big safety blanket for those who didn’t know how things worked. Now, heaven was a soap opera and it was going to be his job to mop it up.  
“So you’re telling me,” Danny said slowly, his words dripping with sarcasm, “that are father, who art in heaven, walked out on his kids?” He laughed a humorless laugh. “So we get to clean up a god’s problems because daddy dearest didn’t want to take care of it? Oh that’s great. Somebody get CPS on the phone, we need to get a pouting kid who’s locked everyone out of the house.”  
Dean growled, “You think this is some kind of joke? People are dying!”  
Danny wiped a fake tear away, “I think it is hilarious that the world is going to end due to daddy issues.”  
(“Well, it kind of already did.” Whispered the author.)  
“But anyway,” Danny’s voice was somber again, “what’s the plan?”  
Dean and Sam looked at each other. “Well,” Sam said awkwardly, “we were going to try and stab him, but that takes this special knife that we don’t have.”  
Was it Danny’s imagination, or was Sam shooting Dean hostile looks? He didn’t know, or particularly care at this point; they weren’t his problem right now. “Well, how would I procure such a knife?”  
“We’ve already got someone on it,” Dean was definitely glaring at Sam, “we just need to wait. Cas, what is boy-wonder supposed to do in the mean time?” Dean looked edgy, what was up with him?  
“Well, I was hoping he could help get angels out of vessels and maybe even look for an alternative method of overthrowing Metatron.”  
Now both men were looking at Dean and Danny could feel tension rising. “Is something wrong?” Danny said, not sure what else was going on.  
Dean’s head turned to Danny, “Peachy.” he said, his voice gruff, like he was trying hard to be extra macho.  
‘Yeah, that’s a ‘no’’, Danny thought, but only gave Dean a look. What was going on here?  
“I’m going to go look for evidence of any angel attacks. Sam, you want to introduce ghost kid to Bobby and Kevin?” Dean said, already turning to leave.  
Sam sighed heavily, but muttered, “Sure. C’mon Danny, it’s time you met the rest of the fam.”


	7. The Fam

Kevin considered himself a reasonable pearson. He was a hard worker, made all A’s, played the chello, was going to get a free ride through University, but that was a couple years ago. For a while he acted as tablet translater to the Winchesters, or, on the odd occasion, Crowley. Now he held up in his room and researched hunts for Bobby to give out.  
He had long ago become accustomed to things he didn’t understand. This new, floating oddity barely phased him. He was working, and didn’t have much patience for new beasts that could kill him easily. Sam insisted that Kevin take a break, which irked Kevin, because he didn’t have time, but Sam was hard to ignore. Damn sasquatch.  
The new thing (Danny, wasn’t it?) accompanied them to the kitchen, where they were both offered food. Kevin, having experienced Sam’s ‘cooking’ before, declined and grabbed some microwaveable ramen. The new thing, who seemed wary of Sam, declined, and moved to take nothing. Kevin shrugged, attempting to slink back off to his room, but Sam stopped him and repeated that he needed to get some rest.  
That was rich, coming from Sam, so Kevin just snorted and continued walking.

Danny paled at the sight of the small, malnourished teen. Kevin was another of the ones who stayed at the Batcave. The kid looked exhausted, ragged and a bit hysterical. “How long has he been on your side?” Danny asked Sam, but when he turned he only saw the man looking worriedly off in the direction that the boy had gone off in.  
“Too long.” Sam muttered, looking upset.  
This house had a library. An entire library, filled with books and a bunch of other weird stuff (cough cough cult liar). It was awesome, with rolling ladders that shifted from shelf to shelf, old lamps with green glass shades, and leather chairs scattered around tables, like an old movie set. In the corner was the old man from before, Sam introduced him as Bobby Singer.  
Bobby was a gruff, old guy. Danny and him hadn’t met, as much as Danny had questioned his sanity and morals from the trunk of a car. He turned out to be rather kind, once he found that Danny was on their side, but still seemed to remember the initial greeting he’d received from the ghost. The floating seemed to bother him as much as the others (minus Kevin), but he didn’t comment.  
Despite having only just woken up, Danny was feeling exhausted from a combination of staying in ghost form for too long and heeling bullet wounds. He was hungry too, but didn’t trust these people that much, yet.  
“Is there anywhere I can sleep? It’s been weird day.” Danny said to Sam as they left Bobby in the library.  
Sam looked at him funnily, but nodded and they started down a corridor of closed doors. Sam seemed to know where they were, because he slowed and opened an unmarked door. Inside were a bed, a nightstand, and a lamp. Sam stepped back and Danny stepped inside.  
“The bathroom is down the hall, third on your left, if you need it.” Sam said awkwardly, and left.  
Danny waited until Sam’s footsteps faded, before he changed into his human body and collapsed on the bed. It was a little musty, but soft. Softer than trees or car trunks, he supposed. Letting his eyes fall closed, he wondered how trouble managed to find him so effectively, and why strange things loved to torment his every move. He’d have to call his friends tomorrow, he thought lazily. They’ll love this.

After Sam and the ghost left, Dean turned to Cas eagerly. “So what is it-HE, I meant he!” Dean raised his hands defensively to ward off Cas’ disapproving stare.  
“He,” Cas evficised “is a halfa.” and turned away.  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but what does that mean, exactly?” He wondered if his original half-ghost theory was correct.  
“It means he’s half alive and half dead, I thought you already got that.” Cas said, disinterested.  
“But how does that work, people don’t half die!” Dean said, exasperated.  
Cas gave Dean a stone faced expression. “If you’re so interested, ask him. It isn’t my place, and don’t know how much he wants to tell you.”  
This threw Dean off. What did Cas mean by that? Was Danny tortured by his past or some girly shit? That wasn’t your general solution to monster problems, you researched, you didn’t ask directly. Why wouldn’t Cas tell him what was up? And why did Cas think this thing was so powerful, the only impressive things he’d done so far were float and shoot ice. Cool, but not exactly angel killing material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to spam you with all of this at once, I meant to import chapters 3-6 from fanfiction a while ago, but forgot. Seven is the only one I typed today, I am not that productive XD. so, yeah, this story is developing some sort of plot line...kinda. I hope you like it, and I can update again soon, please tell me your thoughts via reveiw and kudos are much appreciated.


	8. Here Comes the Exposition (about time it showed up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put down your pitchforks please! I'm sorry, okay? Some shit happened after I posted that last chapter forcing me to go on hiatus, and as much as you had the right to know, I hate it when authors update and it's just a "hey I won't post for awhile", and I didn't want to do that to you guys. Anyway, the plot is finally rolling (ish) and I'll try to update regularly, but I'm still super busy. Also s/o to CeramicMug for suggesting the ghostly wail play a key role in this. Feedback is always appreciated, and I'd love to hear your ideas of where this story should go! anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Dean wasn't very satisfied with the absolute lack of information he had received. In fact, it kinda pissed him off. Cas was being vague as shit, and he wasn't about to ask the ghost what was up with it. No, when all else failed, Dean turned to the internet.  
After a few hours of pure nonsense about life and death experiences and how people had 'ghosts of their past', Dean was ready to give up. He couldn't find anything on the usual websites that had real hunters and google wasn't giving him anything but a headache, and Dean was really close to giving up, when he saw an article about Amity Park.  
Dean snorted. Everyone in the hunting community knew that Amity was nothing but an elaborate hoax. All their footage of 'ghosts' was so ridiculously faked it wasn't even funny. They were all in color and had ridiculous 'powers' like nothing like real ghosts. But kinda like Danny…  
Dean clicked on the article. It was on some wannabe ghost-hunter's website talking about the worst ghost of Amity Park, Inviso-Bill. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the stupid name, but shut up quickly at the pictures of battle sites with crumbling buildings and even security tapes of Danny robbing a jewelry store with a bunch of other colored ghosts. What the fuck? Cas thought this guy was going to help them?! Why was this guy in the bunker? And perhaps the most unsettling, why did Cas trust this guy? He would have to get the answers himself, Cas had a bad habit of trusting people who were shady at best (Crowley came to mind), but the stupid angel was stubbornly loyal. Not to mention, the images of wreckage flashed across mind, Danny could apparently do some real damage. Dean would have to watch him, he decided.

Dean reminded Danny of a dog, the way he followed Danny everywhere. It was really getting annoying, especially since Danny was trying to avoid human tendencies while they were around, including eating. His stomach rumbled softly.  
"Sam, I told you, everything will be fine. It sounds nuts, but I think something's wrong and these guys want to fix it. I've been looking at the news, and the strange deaths they talked about really are popping up everywhere." Danny said in hushed tones, holding his mobile phone up to his face.  
He paused, then continued, "Well, if it is them and their freaky cult crap, then won't I find out more from the inside than anywhere else?" Sam caved on the other side of the line, and Danny hung up after a quick "I love you, too."  
He turned to go find the kitchen and ran into "Dean, is there any reason you're staring at my ass? Because I'll have you know I don't swing that way."  
Dean glared at him. "Just wondered what you were up to. Cas wants to discuss some other-worldly crap with you. Care to explain what that's about?"  
"Nope." Danny said cheerily as he floated right through Dean and towards the library, smirking at the strangled noise Dean made.  
It took Danny a few minutes of frustrated wondering before he gave up and just started phasing through walls until he finally happened upon the kitchen, and Cas, who seemed a little startled at his sudden appearance, but Danny couldn't really tell. Cas seemed to have two expressions: Dean is in the room and Dean is not in the room.  
"Dean said you wanted to talk? Also, I thought you might want to know that your man was looking at me pretty intensely, you might want to remind him which supernatural creature he's dating." Danny snarked, but he didn't know whether or not Cas got it, the angel just tilted his head like a puppy.  
"Yes I did want to talk to you." said Cas, ignoring Danny's other statement. "It's about a rumor I heard regarding one of your powers. The 'wail'?" Cas paused as if to ask Danny for confirmation about such a power.  
Danny nodded, "Yeah, that one's pretty well known, mostly for the after effects, but it'll certainly get the job done. Why? Do you think it would work on the heavenly host?"  
Cas nodded stiffly, "Yes, that is my hope. It would certainly help us clear many angels at once."  
"Well, it's worth a try." Said Danny, "But after I use it, I'm pretty much useless. It's kind of a last resort thing." He reached into the fridge and pulled out some orange juice that had seen better days. He was starving, but he hadn't been able to shake Dean long enough to grab something to eat. He dug through the cabinets and found a glass and a granola bar.  
Cas nodded, "Yes, I thought as much. But it would free many hosts at a time."  
Danny poured a glass and took a drink. He turned around and squared his shoulders. "Well let's get cracking. Know where any groups are?"  
"Yes, there are two factions warring right now." Said Cas and Danny choked on another mouthful of juice looking at Cas incredulously.  
"And we're just sitting around because?"  
"We did not have any way to combat them besides my blade before, and they are armed. Not to mention stabbing the host usually kills it." Cas said calmly.  
Danny's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Yes, humans usually die when stabbed. Are you not aware of this?" Danny shook his head and crammed the granola in his mouth. Today was going to be a long day.


	9. An Action Chapter Because Plot

Danny was never very good at teleportation; it always left him with a feeling of nausea and vertigo. Not only did he not like it, but he could never get the hang of it. He  
always had trouble wrapping his head around the whole ‘disappearing in one place, reappearing in another’. Vlad had tried to explain it to him a couple of times but, as Danny was always trying to get away, he had never been able to listen properly. Just one of those things, he guessed.  
But Cas didn’t teleport and Danny was hyper aware of this in the few seconds it took for him to be carried from the bunker to the place where Cas had said a battle was taking place. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but now wasn’t really the time to dwell on it, Danny decided.  
They had landed in the middle of nowhere, the only building in sight was a grungy biker bar few yards away. Danny felt sweltering heat, as a sheen of sweat had already formed on his brow. Sun rays, harsh and unforgiving, beat down on the ghost boy’s already nauseous form. Danny hated extreme heat.  
Just then, a little old lady in a church choir uniform strolled out of a biker bar. Danny would have probably offered to help her across the street, if it weren’t for the bloody knife in her hand and the wicked grin on her face.  
“Castiel, dear, it is so good to see you,” said the woman in a tone that reminded Danny of Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter. “And I see you’ve brought a friend. No matter, you’ll both perish to Malachi.”  
Danny didn’t know what a Malachi was, and really had no interest in perishing. He figured this was more likely an angel than a satanic grandma, but he’d say it was a close call if asked.  
The old woman lunged at Danny, brandishing her knife. He flew at the woman phasing through her body but hitting something burning hot and freezing at the same time. He felt it loosen, but he couldn’t quite dislodge it. Danny flew back, making some distance between himself and the angelic grandma. She had rounded on Castiel, attempting to skewer him on her blade, but Cas had produced his own knife and blocked. Danny turned and shot towards them, gaining speed. As he collided with the burning cold this time he shot ectoplasm. With a great push, Danny felt the thing slip and fall out of the woman’s body. He was gasping for breath, but relatively unharmed. Not that he liked collisions with confusing temperatures at high speeds.  
At that moment more women in salmon cardigans and blood stained dresses exited the bar. Danny saw flashes of surprise pass over several faces and snarls over more, but the one who stepped forward seemed positively delighted.  
“So, the old fool finally got what was coming to her, eh?” She toed the body of the old woman, who groaned and made no move to rise. Castiel, who had been panting after the impromptu battle, now stood upright with a somber look on his face.  
“Sister, what have you done? Why do you slaughter those who Father told us to protect?” He gestured to the old woman.  
The blood stained angel cackled. “Oh that’s rich coming from you, Castiel. What about free will, hmm? Making our own paths?”  
Castiel’s face hardened. “You don’t practice free will, you follow Malachi’s orders.” The angels scowled. “And you know I did what I thought right. Do you think this blood bath will do anyone good?”  
“More good than you’ve done, Castiel.” She spat, looking furious. “It was you who damned us all by stopping the apocalypse! And for what? Your pet humans, your precious Winchesters.  
“I haven’t time for this game of morals. Slaughter them, for Malachi!” The end came out more like a battle cry, as the league of deadly grandmas charged, pulling out knives already crusted with dried blood.  
Danny didn’t know what the angel had been talking about, but the apocalypse-dodging bit sounded pretty good to him. This whole thing gave him a bad feeling, but as he looked at Cas’s grimace (and his knife), he knew it would have to wait for later.  
There were about 10 of them, more than Danny could take like the first one, and Danny didn’t really trust Castiel’s judgement of what would kill people. He wasn’t one for letting battles drag on, and it seemed like now was the best time to test out the angels vulnerability to the Ghostly Wail.  
“Cas, you might wanna duck out of this one buddy.” Danny called, taking in a deep breath. The angels didn’t stop their charge. As Cas dove out of range, the first one came upon Danny. She slashed his arm with her blade, but it was too late. Danny opened his mouth, releasing the haunting scream that he was best know for.  
The angels shrieked and tried to flee, but it was too late. They dropped like flies, only the bodies remained, but Danny could have sworn he saw white smoke leave out of their mouths. Danny himself was not feeling too good.  
As the last angel fell, so did Danny. He dropped to his knees gasping, his head spinning like a carousel. Cas ran over and laid a hand on Danny, asking him if he was alright. Danny’s vision was blurred and he couldn’t focus, but he was awake. His right arm felt hot and sticky with blood, and when Danny reached down to touch it his arm flared with pain.  
Cas was saying something Danny couldn’t quite make out. “What?” He coughed.  
“I asked if I could heal the wound on your arm.” Cas swam into Danny’s vision.  
Danny was struggling to process the angel's words. “I don’t think so. Can you heal cuts? It wouldn’t surprise me at this point.” He was babbling.  
Cas was looking at him with those serious eyes and for the first time Danny noticed the heavy bags under those startlingly blue orbs. Everything around the eyes started fading away and Danny felt unconsciousness start to take him. He fought it, trying to stay awake. His secret, he had to keep his identity safe, his family, he needed to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUH!!! Yeah,a cliff-hanger, as if I wasn't evil enough. The action had to come in at some point, so why not now? Anyway I'm kinda winging the plot at this point, in case you couldn't guess. This was just supposed to be a one shot, it's a miracle we've gotten this far. Also, while you're waiting the 56 billion years it'll take me to post another chapter, you might check out my Harry Potter fanfic, Aftermath. Anyway, reviews make me write faster, thanks for all the kudos, and I'll try to update as soon as possible, toodles~


	10. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That phone call from chapter 8 and some stuff with Sam and Tucker

"You didn't check in last night, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, just ran into a little trouble."  
"So it was our kind of ghost?"  
"What? No. Actually I forgot all about that."  
"What do you mean you forgot!? That was the whole point of this thing!"  
"Some weird stuff went down. Anyway, I think they got it."  
"They who? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, right. I may have accidentally gotten kinda abducted by a cult."  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
"SAM, Sam listen it's not that bad! I got this, it's all fine. They're trying to save people. They're kinda nuts, but they have this weird angel guy on their side."  
"A-AN ANGEL? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
"Sam, calm down it's not as crazy as it sounds! Just let me explain!"  
"Danny, this is very important. Have you been drugged?"  
"Sam, I haven't been drugged and I'm not crazy. There's just some crazy shit happening."  
"Yeah, it sure sounds like it. Do you know where you are? Can you get out of there?"  
"I could get out if I needed to, which I don't. As for where I am, no clue. Dean called the 'Bat Cave', but I don't really think that's it's real name."  
"Is Dean your cult leader?"  
"Sam, it's not really like a cult. It's just a few goofballs trying to save the world."  
"But you said they followed an angel which sounds pretty sketch to me."  
"Oh no, the angel's real, wings and everything. I thought he was a ghost when I first met him, but I'm starting to think he's the real deal. Didn't even think they existed; that offended him."  
"Right. Okay, this is fine. Why exactly are you still there?"  
"So apparently god ditched his kids and there was anarchy in heaven. Then one of them kicked all the other angels out, so they fell to earth. Now there are angels on earth taking human vessels and killing each other and the human meat shields with them."  
"Like they're being possessed? This could just be ghosts."  
"I mean, I guess. But if these are ghosts, they're like no ghost we've ever seen before. They can't exist on this plain without a human host."  
"Wait, remember that one time Johnny 13 seduced your sister to get a body for Kitty?"  
"Gross."  
"Kitty needed a human host!"  
"So maybe when these guys got booted to earth the one who kicked them out kept the piece of them that allowed them to hold a physical form!"  
"So they aren't angels, just weird ghosts."  
"I don't know Sam, I just need more information on these guys. Nothing makes sense right now."  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"I still wouldn't trust these guys, they could have caught you on purpose. Those other ghosts could be after you, and you're not exactly popular in the ghost zone."  
"Sam, I told you, everything will be fine. It sounds nuts, but something's wrong and these guys want to fix it. I've been looking at the news, and the strange deaths they talked about really are popping up everywhere."  
"Are you sure that isn't them? Organizations like this do have a history of violence."  
"Well, if it is them and their freaky cult crap, then won't I find out more from the inside than anywhere else?"  
"Okay, fine just-be safe. And don't join any more cults! I love you."  
"I love you too."

Sam sighed as she hung up the phone. This was going to be a disaster, she could tell. Curse Danny and his stupid hero-complex.  
"Sooo," Tucker crooned, sliding through the doorway, "how was he?"  
"Apparently he joined a cult by accident and is now chilling in 'The Batcave' with an angel and a couple of dudes who may or may not be trying to stop the apocalypse." Sam said, exasperated.  
Tucker didn't even bat an eye. "Of course he did."  
Sam groaned and flopped onto her bed. "Why can't he run away from cults like a normal person?"  
Tucker looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "I remember a time when you would have gladly joined a cult." Sam glared at him, but Tucker just smirked and walked over the bed, sitting down next to her. "So, the apocalypse is coming, huh? Damn, I haven't even found Jesus yet. Maybe Danny's new angel friend could help."  
Sam laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Not that kind of apocalypse, not that kind of angel. Besides, you know damn well that heathens like you don't get anywhere near the pearly gates."  
Tucker caught the pillow and chuckled, "You mean heathens like us." Sam stuck her tongue out at him, causing them both to break into fits of giggles.  
Sam sighed as her eyes fell back to the phone. She really was worried, but maybe he was onto something. People were dying, and that was a big problem. But how would Danny be able to stop it? And how deep in the ghost zone would these guys have had to have been buried to believe that they were angels? And what about the crazy humans Danny was dealing with?  
Fingers snapped under Sam's nose. She started and looked up at Tucker.  
"Hey, stop worrying so much." He smiled at her.  
Sam's shoulders slumped. "How can I not worry? He's reckless and can't be left alone for five minutes without finding someone who needs 'saved'."  
"Yeah," Tucker put a hand on her shoulder, "but that's why you love him."  
Sam huffed in frustration. "Only sometimes."  
Tucker laughed. "Oh I don't know. It’s hard not to love that dumb ass." He looked down at his watch and stood up. "I better get going, I have a date with Kwan in twenty minutes."  
Sam stood to give Tucker a hug. "Okay. Thanks for coming by, I feel like I never see you anymore."  
"Yeah, we've all been super busy, but I really miss this. Just wish Danny was here too, it'd be like old times."  
Sam stepped back and sighed. "Well, hopefully he will be back from this crazy crusade of his soon."  
"He better be." Tucker laughed, then turned to Sam with a softer expression. "Danny can be an idiot, but he's a powerful idiot. He'll be fine."

It was at that moment, in the middle of nowhere next to a biker bar, Danny was stabbed by an old lady with a huge knife, because the universe is an ironic son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the cliffhanger's still hanging, but I felt like I needed to mention these guys just in case I want to include them later. Besides, who doesn't love Sam and Tucker? Anyway, I just got a new job and I'm feeling more motivated to write, but who knows when the next chapter will be up? Not me, that's for sure, but reviews make me write faster! <3


	11. It's Filler But It's Important Filler, Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all

“There is no way that kid robbed a jewelry store, Dean. He isn’t a criminal just because you don’t like him.”  
“But Sammy, there is footage! I swear to god, it’s him.”  
“Oh yeah,” Huffed Sam, “where did you find this alleged footage?”  
“The internet.”  
Sam looked at Dean skeptically. “Dean, nowadays anybody can fake anything. Don’t believe everything you see on the internet. Where did you even find that?”  
“On a ghost hunter’s website.” Dean looked to the side as he said this.  
Sam narrowed his eyes. “What kind of hunter’s website? One of our usuals?”  
“Well, no, it’s more Ghostfacers than anything,” Dean muttered, “but it’s him in the video!”  
Sam looked at Dean, then back down at his phone. “Thanks for wasting my time. Just give it a rest will yo-”  
Then there was the swoosh of wings, followed by a loud crash from the kitchen. The brothers were on their feet in an instant, rushing towards the source of the noise.

 

Cas held Danny as he passed out. His grace swept over the wound, but it wouldn’t heal, much to Cas’ surprise. Then a flash of light made the angel fall back. He watched in fascination as two white rings appeared around Danny’s waist and passed over his body, taking with them the ghostly aura and black hazmat and leaving a human teenager in a t shirt and ripped up cargo shorts. The gash on his arm now leaked red blood into the pool of green ectoplasm. Over exertion had broken the boy’s hold on his ghostly half.  
Cas reached out with his grace once more and touched the wound. It scabbed over, but didn’t heal entirely. Interesting.  
The newly freed human hosts started to stir. Not wanting to stick around for some rather awkward explanations, Cas gently slid his hands under Danny’s knees and shoulders. Lifting him gently, he took one last look at the humans, before disappearing with a faint fluttering sound.

 

Danny swore to himself he would never drink again. His head was pounding so hard he couldn’t think straight. What the hell happened? Sam usually stopped them before they got just white girl wasted.  
He tried to sit up, but his head swam and his arm throbbed painfully. Danny groaned as he flopped back down on the bed. Some shit had definitely gone down, but his ghost powers usually had him healed up by the time he woke up. What gives?   
“Morning sleeping beauty.”  
Danny jumped so hard he fell off the bed. He was up in a second, jumping into a fighting stance. His head felt like it was going to explode as he blurrily tried to locate the speaker.  
“Calm down kid, it’s just me.” Danny’s eyes snapped to a chair in the corner of the room. It was occupied by a rather smug looking Dean.  
Dean. Foggy memories came rushing back to him. The battle, the angels, his ghostly wail, then nothing. He looked down at his arm to see it mostly healed over, only a small pink scar where it had been. He healed fast, but not that fast. How long had he been out?  
“Glad to see you’ve returned to the world of the living, in more than one way.” Dean smirked like he’d just made a great joke that only he understood. “You almost look normal without the white hair and hazmat suit.”  
Danny raised an eyebrow. What was Dean talking abo- … “sHIT!” Danny looked down at himself again. How could he not have realized? He was in his human form! They probably already knew who he was. Who knows what they would do with that kind of information?  
Dean lazily rose to his feet, eyes still on Danny. “You look a little scrawnier like this. Don’t spend a lot of time in touch with your human side?”  
Danny tried to focus on Dean’s words, his thoughts piling up to make Mt. Worst Case Scenario. “Uhh, n-no. I’m usually in human form at home. It’s just better for my cover if I uh, if I don’t look the same.” He finished lamely. A prickle of fear traced up the back of Danny’s neck. When he was in ghost form it was sometime easy to forget that people were dangerous. It wasn’t so easy now.

 

Dean took a step towards Danny, just to watch him squirm. It was kind of refreshing, the kid had been so cocky before. Maybe it would be easier to get him to talk like this.   
“Cas said he wanted to talk when you woke up,” Dean drawled, lazily, “C’mon, I think he’s in the library.” He turned and walked over to the door, leaving a stunned Danny to follow.  
Dean wasn’t exactly happy with his angel friend at the moment. Cas refused to talk about the kid, saying he wished to “respect his privacy”, whatever the hell that meant. He needed to know what the hell was in their base and how to kill it, if need be. He had a family to protect here, and they had been betrayed more than once by things that claimed to friendly.   
The kid started out of his thoughts and jogged to catch up to Dean, but stayed slightly behind, as if he could hide his human form. Too late for that, Dean thought. It was kind of a shock when they found out that’s what Cas meant by ‘Halfa’. He wasn’t just half dead, he was only half ghost. This was all getting too confusing for Dean, how the hell could someone exist as both a ghost and a human in (relatively) the same body? Cas wouldn’t tell him shit, Bobby didn’t have a clue and all their digging in the library hadn’t provided anything of much use. The kid had mentioned a ‘ghost zone’, that had been referenced in a few dusty old texts, but nothing of real value.   
If Dean was going to get the information he needed he was going to have to get it from the source. But that would have to wait. Dean sighed as he stepped into the library.

 

Danny liked the angel okay, but he wasn’t sure if he trusted him. He was certainly more reliable than the humans in this place, but he seemed like the type of guy who always had good intentions but got fucked over. But, Danny sighed internally, Cas was his best shot at stopping this impending wave of destruction. Why had his life turned into a supernatural soap opera?  
“So, let me get this straight,” Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the stress headache building, “Malachi’s group is trying to get back into heaven, Bartholomew’s group is trying to get back into heaven and instead of going after Metta-whatever they are killing each other?”  
Cas nodded his head, a grave expression on his face. “Neither will surrender to the other because they think that they could rule heaven better when and if they return.”  
“But they will never get there if they keep killing each other!” He threw his hands into the air, more exasperated than before, if you could believe it. “Can’t they see that as of now, Metta-guy is still winning? Couldn’t they sort that shit out in their own dimension and avoid all the collateral damage? I thought angels were supposed to protect humans, not use them as meat-puppets.”  
Cas looked at Danny with sad eyes. “At one point we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dodges rotten tomatoes* Yeah yeah, I deserve that, leaving you guys hanging for like fifty years, but give me a break, okay? I had to go back and actually watch the show for this plot line. That’s how much I love you guys. I plan on posting more, but who knows. Go bother me on Tumblr if it takes more than a month, my user name’s Scatterbrainz. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they make my heart happy and I’ll hopefully see y’all again soon. <3


	12. Muriel Gives Some Bomb-Ass Exposition

“Cas, think about this, how do you know it’s not a trap?” Dean sounded somewhere in between pissed and terrified.  
“Dean, while I appreciate your concern, I trust Muriel. This meeting risks her life more than mine.” He looks at Dean with tired eyes.  
“At least let me come as backup, not half-pint.”  
Danny’s “Hey!” was pointedly ignored as Cas sighed. “She does not trust you, and I’m sure she will want proof that I have made an ally of the Halfa. We need information, Dean.”  
Dean wasn’t happy, but he could see the sense in the plan. They did need intel, and maybe this angel could help them. Besides, Danny and Cas had survived their last solo mission. They didn’t need a babysitter. He sighed. “Okay fine. Just-just be safe, alright? And if things start going sideways, get out of there.”  
Cas’s eyes softened, and his voice was quiet when he replied, “I will.” He lingered for another moment, before walking over to Danny. “Are you ready?”  
Danny rolled his eyes at the two and their antics. “Yeah, one sec. I’m going ghost!”   
Dean barely had time to think how stupid the battle cry was before he jumped back. A white ring had appeared at Danny’s middle, and Dean watched in wonder as it broke into two rings that traveled up and down the boy’s body, revealing his ghostly half.  
“Holy shit.” Dean breathed, and Danny smirked at him with acid green eyes that had been blue a moment before.  
“We will return shortly.” Cas said as he reached out and grabbed Danny’s shoulder. Just like that they were gone.   
“Fucking ghost kids with fucking powers in my fucking house.” Dean grumbled as he trudged off to find something to do. 

 

“Dean, there might not be anything in here. Crowley did say that the spell that threw out the angels was irreversible.” Kevin looked at Dean over the tablet.  
“Yeah?” Dean sounded irritated. “Well screw Crowley. Why would you believe him? He’s a demon.”  
“Well, this part is nearly indecipherable, like Metatron was making sure no one could read it.” Kevin ran his hands through his hair, trying to get his thoughts straight with the massive headache he always seemed to have now.  
Just then Sam walked in. “Hey.”  
“Hey,” Dean called back, turning to his computer. “Check this out. Another angel attack.”  
Sam nodded at Kevin as he walked up to the map table, then turned back to Dean. “Where?”  
“Utah,” Dean handed the computer to his brother, “some college bible study group and their guest speaker got their eyes scorched out, insides burned, the whole nine yards. But, not the guest speaker, she died from a stab wound. Three guesses which church she’s from.”  
Kevin flinched. He didn’t think he’d ever get over how casually these guys talked about death.  
Sam’s eyes swept over the article. “You think she was one of Malachi’s goons?”  
“Yup, soprano at the Melody Ministry Glee Club, same group that Cas said was at the biker bar. Obviously, Cas and boy wonder didn’t get all of them.”  
Sam looked up at him. “So, do you think it was Bartholomew's guys trying to get back at Malachi?”   
“It’s likely. They also stopped her from recruiting those kids as vessels.”  
Sam deflated. “Wow, those poor kids.”   
Kevin felt sick to his stomach as he picked the tablet back up. This was going to be a long day.

 

A wave of nausea hit Danny as his feet touched the ground. He stumbled, but quickly righted himself. Danny really needed to ask Cas what was up with his method of transportation, because it really wasn’t teleportation.  
A shuffling sound pulled Danny from his thoughts. Standing in front of him was a blonde woman in a park ranger uniform with a stoic look on her face. She, like Cas, had enormous wings on her back, but they looked broken in some places, feathers askew and torn, kinda like they were healing from horrible burns.   
“Muriel, I did not mean to startle you.”   
If she was startled, Danny couldn’t tell. Like Cas, her posture was stiff, but it seemed she hadn’t yet become accustomed to forming facial expressions.  
“Castiel,” She took a step back, her eyes flicking to the door and back. “I told you not to contact me again. If anyone discovered us-”  
“Muriel, sister, please, I just need information.” Cas held his hands out, in a placating motion.  
Danny looked from one angel to the other. “Whoa whoa wait a minute. Cas, you have a sister?”  
The woman (Muriel?) stared blankly at Danny, then turned to Cas, ignoring him. “Castiel, who is this human?” Danny spluttered, pissed that the angels were acting like he wasn’t there.   
“Muriel, this is Danny Phantom, the Halfa.” Cas gestured stiffly at Danny.  
Muriel glanced back at Danny, then went right back to ignoring him. Rude. “How did you manage that?”  
Cas had the decency to look a little ashamed at this point. “The Winchesters found him.”  
“Found nothing,” Danny cut in, “I was kidnapped by those asshats.”  
Muriel seemed to find the use of her eyebrows just to raise them for a moment. “Castiel, you have captured the Halfa? This is wonderful news. We could use it to-”  
“Muriel, that is not-”  
“HEY!” Danny’s shout caught the attention of the two angels. He was floating a foot off the ground looking annoyed. “I am not an it, there will be no using, and I would appreciate it if you stopped talking like I can’t understand you.”  
Cas stepped towards the agitated ghost. “My apologies, Danny. She misunderstood.”   
Goddamn it, Cas had some killer puppy dog eyes. Danny sighed, but nodded his head and sunk down a few inches.  
He turned to Muriel, “The Halfa has decided to assist us in stopping this bloodshed. We would appreciate it if you would give us any news you might have heard.  
Danny wasn’t sure if Muriel understood, her face was as expressionless as ever, but she nodded. “Alright, but no one can know I helped you.”  
Cas nodded his head gravely. “I understand.”  
Danny did not understand, but decided to keep that to himself.  
“It’s absolute madness. The factions are slaughtering each other with no regard for those who are caught in the crossfire.” Her eyes were suddenly distant, and she spoke softly.  
Cas took a step towards her, “But there are those like you who wish to remain neutral?”   
“Less each day.” Muriel grimaced. “Both factions are capturing angels who have not chosen a side and torturing them until they pledge loyalty.”  
“Like homicidal frat houses.” Danny breathed. Both angels looked at him, clearly not understanding. He shook his head. “Never mind.”  
Muriel opened her mouth, as if to say something, but just then the door was kicked open and three angels holding knives stepped in.  
“Fuck.” Danny said under his breath, raising a fist full of ectoplasim. This was not how he wanted today to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers: “Whaaaaaat? A chapter without a six month wait? What’s happening?”   
> Calm yourselves, guys. I’m feeling inspired! And also kinda pissed off, I forgot how bad Supernatural’s writing was until I had to go back to watch it for the long term plot. Oh, and now there’s a (sorta) long term plot. We might actually be going somewhere with this! Which really makes this easier to write, so who knows, y’all might get another chapter before the end of the year, but no promises. (FYI: reviews keep me writing) I love you guys, thanks so much for reading, go bother me on tumblr @Scatterbrainz <3


	13. Knife to Meet You

The three stood in shock for a moment before the silence was broken by a fluttering of wings. Danny looked at the place Muriel had just been to find it empty.   
“Follow her!” One of the new angels barked, and another fluttering signaled a departure. Danny sized up the two remaining angels, his adrenaline pumping, but he knew he was still too weak from the last battle to risk a Ghostly Wail, so he muttered to Cas. “I’ll take the one on the left and you take the one on the right.”   
He thought Cas might have nodded but he didn’t break eye contact with the strangers. He saw the bigger one, the one who had ordered the other angel to follow Muriel, twitch his wings, and like that the spell was broken and everyone moved at once.  
Danny charged at the bigger angel, turning intangible so as to push him out. The angel brandished his knife, holding it in front of his chest. Danny flew right through it, but as he did he felt a searing pain, almost electric, and stumbled back.   
Dazed by the sudden pain, he almost missed the angel’s charge, but as his knife came swinging down, Danny formed a shield with his right hand. His left he quickly ignited with ectoplasm and took the angels shock as an opening, launching off the ground to punch him square in the face.  
The large angel crumpled to the ground, but quickly recovered, raising his blade to block Danny as the ghost again tried to intangibly force the angel out. Danny screamed this time, the pain curling along his abdomen, making his vision blurry. He turned to see Cas locked in combat with the other angel, and it looked like Cas was winning. The smaller angel was covered in small cuts, and his wings drooped in fatigue as Cas continued to berate him. Danny felt a spark of hope find him, and with a new sense of determination he turns back to-  
Get tackled, because while he was off in inspiration land the bigger angel had recovered. Danny only had time to lift a hand in an useless attempt to block his attacker. Landing on his side, Danny threw out his arm in an attempt to cushion the fall, the other trapped between himself and the angel. He charged the hand trapped between them with ectoplasm, but faltered when he felt a searing pain in his leg. He screamed in agony as the angel pulled his blade out of Danny’s thigh, looking in curiosity at the green ectoplasm that now covered the knife.  
Just then a cry filled the room as Cas won his battle, the smaller angel’s body fell to the ground with smoking eye sockets. Turning to see his ally in trouble, Cas started towards the two, but the bigger angel held his knife to Danny’s neck. Cas took a step back, and the larger angel grinned sadistically. “Tsk tsk, Castiel, you always did love your mortal pets too much. Some might even say you have a weakness for them.” He leaned down on Danny putting pressure on his stab wound.   
Danny screamed, half out of his mind with the pain. The stab wound burned, like electricity was pulsing into it with every second. He didn’t notice the knife or anything else going on, his pain was all consuming and his mind was hazy from blood loss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Danny opens his eyes he’s in a small gloomy room. The stab wound in his leg throbs painfully. Another piece of him dies inside as he has to wake up to the question, “Where am I?”.  
An echo of a scream focuses his attention to the door a few feet from him. It looked ominous, made of metal with a small window blocked by bars. The whole place smelled musty and damp, and had that general ‘underground torture dungeon’ vibe that you just couldn’t fake.  
He took a moment to appreciate the aesthetic, someone had to have worked hard to put all this together. Then he tried to stand. That may have been a bad move on his part. His leg screamed in agony, and chains that he hadn’t noticed clanked as they were pulled taught. He stood for a moment on shaky legs before making the executive decision to sit back down.  
He heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps in the hall outside his cell. They stopped outside the door and a loud clank rang off the stone walls. The door’s hinges groaned as it swung open. A bearded man (angel?) stood in the doorway.  
Danny wasn’t impressed. “Well full points for dramatic entrance, and the setup is fabulous, but I’m going to have to dock you for the uniform. The goatee is a nice touch, but a tee shirt and jeans? Doesn’t really go with the dungeon theme. Maybe try a cloak?”   
The angel looked a bit startled. Perhaps he wasn’t used to that kind of reception? Danny wouldn’t be surprised, all these angels seemed so straight faced, no banter. What was the fun in that?  
“Uh, Halfa. It is good to finally meet you face to face.” The angel’s voice certainly sounded shaken. “I am the angel Malac-”  
“Yeah, I’m going to have to stop you right there.” Danny interrupted. “I’m sure that was a very well rehearsed monologue, but your whole performance could use some work. The hesitance is so out of character, and if you’re going for the whole evil genius thing my banter can’t affect you. You’ve got to acknowledge my remark before steering the conversation back to the villain speech. It keeps you in control of the conversation.”  
The angel’s mouth hung open. It was glaringly obvious he was used to talking to people who feared and respected him. That was his first mistake. “So hey, have you by any chance seen my buddy Cas around? Black hair, blue eyes, trench coat? Sound familiar?”  
The guy finally regained his voice. “Um, yes of course. Castiel is my prisoner. And you are too. You will cooperate or, um, I will-”  
“Okay, so Cas is here?” Danny cut him off again.  
He got red in the face. “Listen, mortal, I am Malachi! I’m a very powerful angel who could kill you in a second, and you will obey me or I will have you tortured and killed.” He seemed very unhinged. It was probably time to get out of here, so Danny summoned two rings that spread up and down his body, revealing his ghostly form.  
Malachi smiled wickedly. “Little good that will do you, I’ve done my research. Those cuffs are solid cast iron, ghosts can’t pass through them.”  
The smile melted as Danny floated up and the chains clattered onto the floor. “Not that kind of ghost.” Danny flew at the frozen angel, phasing through him and blasting the grace from the host’s body.   
The human body hit the floor as Danny grabbed the wall and breathed heavily. His leg burned with pain, leaving him weak and dizzy. He had to find Cas and get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I’m still alive. I hope you guys like this chapter, because it’s sort of the start of my long term plot. We’ll find out what happened to Cas and what the Winchesters are up to next chapter (whenever that happens lol) so anyway thanks for reading, please leave a review and if you’re interested you can ask me questions on my tumblr caprisun-overlord

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a stupid one shot that was supposed to have no future but i ain't complaining. Reviews are love


End file.
